


And they lived happily ever after

by IronMuffin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronMuffin/pseuds/IronMuffin
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN AVENGERS END GAME MOVIE.I REPEAT, DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN AVENGERS END GAME MOVIE.SPOILER SPOILERSPOILERThis is my end for the Avengers End Game movie. How it really went.





	And they lived happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN AVENGERS END GAME MOVIE.  
> I REPEAT, DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN AVENGERS END GAME MOVIE.  
> SPOILER SPOILER  
> SPOILER

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, the gauntlet sizzling on the ground after all the bad guys had dusted off in to the wind.  
Pepper was hugging him with tears of joy, Peter was happily bouncing and shouting "we did it, we did it!"  
Steve could not be more happier. They achieved something they never thought they could have done. Bucky was by his side, arm slung on his shoulder and laughing from the pure joy.

They had done it. 

 

-few months later

The clean up after was long and exhausting but as Tony gazed on the new compound under construction, leaning on the side of his car and ready to leave after checking up on how the construction was going. 

"Off so soon Tony?" 

Turning to see Steve arriving on his motorcycle and pulling along side his car, Tony couldn't stop matching the smile on Steve's face.

"You up for lunch Cap? My treat"

Huffing as if he didn't have the money to pay for his own, Steve nodded.

"Lead the way Tony"

And off they went, to discuss the future of the Avengers. Their team and their family.


End file.
